Talk:VY2/@comment-85.135.16.54-20160209212354/@comment-53539-20160209220706
I personally have nothing against it, but some insist on using it for VY2 and calling it "VY2" or VY2 "Roro". The closet to a human name is his codename of "Yuma", which was a pick at the way the CFM vocaloids have "CV01" in their name because the VY does the name/code thingy in the other direction to them, which the western fans seem to have forgotten even exists. Its still quite strange because VY1, who is by far more popular in Japan then VY2 and a lot more well used, doesn't get the same treatment. There was not so long ago on VO forums someone who created a topic asking what outfits for VY2 people should come up with or something. The members of the forum had to let them know Roro is not the mascot of VY2 and he is mascotless. To me, this is a bigger problem now, its become like "Kaito Shion", something that doesn't exist but is slapped on by naive fans. Its sort of that moment where someone comes into a fan place and says the V2 Kagamine vocals are "the best vocals ever" and you feel bad because you then have to explain all the many things wrong with the vocals. Its like White Leon/Lola... These things have long term effects on the fandom which a lot of the guys at VO forums seemed to have not acknowledged at various point in time. As I said in 2010 when I first did vocaloid wiki/wikipedia editing, to sum it up in todays terms, these things do have an impact on fans and what you get wrong in 2009 will hunt you in 2016. It also reminds me of the few debates over dinosaur feathers I've had recently on some places. When people discuss the Jurassic Park/World movies (note; despite the name, most dinosaurs featured in the movie didn't live in the Jurassic period, in fact most dinosaur species didn't appear until the Cretaceous period), their excuses for incorrectness is "its only a movie". Thts not the problem though, Jurassic's refusal to "get with the times" means that culturally people struggle accepting dinosaurs for what they are. So some like the raptors, a dinosaur group which lots of its members have proof they have feathers, often are portrayed as stark naked like in Jurassic. Every time I see a Velociraptor in Jurassic, it makes me want to strangle the guys behind the series. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor But as you can tell, the problem isn't just isolated to Vocaloid, its a problem with us ourselves as a whole. I've often put a lot of the mistakes in our fandoms case down to the lack of "common canon" like a series such as One Piece or Naruto. Everything is so divided that it makes it hard for even us to research stuff. And if its tough for us, you can imagine what its like for casual fans. So This is how Roro basically gets a grip on the fandom here in the west, as most of us just seem to copy whatever we originally came across... It would be nice to think it was a problem only found in our fandom though to be frank... :-/ Edit: Also, more examples of culturally coping it found in biblical portrayals such as Jesus. Artists taught their students, passing on their image of Jesus into the students, who when they became masters did the same thing. Likewise, because the masters paintings were famous and well known, not only were the students being taught how to draw Jesus in a particular way, so were they influencing others to copy them. I learnt this in university. Basically.... Roro is a product of a very bad habit.